Because You Loved Me
by Carlyn858
Summary: Max is dead fighting The Leader, and leaves a heartbroken and pregnant 99 behind. how will 99 take it?


Hey guys… This is something I have been working on for a while now, and this is a big surprise for you for being such amazing people to me. Please enjoy, and listen to the song while reading, I cried.

Dedicated to Brigitte and "99" (Amber)

Because You Loved Me. (Songfic, Celine Dion)

For all those times you stood by me For all the truth that you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrong that you made right.

99 Smart sat on her chair, with an old photo album in her hands. She opened it and saw a picture of Max and her after their first mission together. A tear rolled down her face as she remember every minute she lived with Max.

For every dream you made come true. For all the love I found in you.

She turned the pages of the album. Until the very last page, where an old letter was kept. She looked at it and smiled a little. And then touched with her right hand her large stomach, she was 5 months pregnant. But he wasn't here anymore.

I'll be forever thankful baby. You're the one who held me up. Never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through, through it all.

And how everything had happened came back to her memory. That morning. One week before the awards.

You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me.

99 went to the Chiefs office, for today she was going to tell Max that he was going to be a father. She went smiling, but froze when she saw was everyone around the table.

"Hey, what's wrong, guys?" she asked nervously.

"Hey 99, come here, you need to read this" answered Larrabee.

She walked slowly towards them. Everyone was looking sadly at her. She reached the table, she saw a letter. She tooked it in her hands and started reading.

Dear Everyone, I am sorry to say, that today I am leaving CONTROL, don't try to stop me because I won't come back. Nothing is going to stop me. I am looking for the KAOS leader and I am going to kill him once and for all. I have to do this, it's for your own good. Please forgive me. 99, I love you, ever since I saw you at the airport that fateful day. but I am doing this to protect you. I am going to come back if I can. I promise I will. 99, I love you so much. Please forgive me and don't try to stop me.

Love Max.

99 looked at her watch, It was 7:45, she could still catch him, with tears in her eyes she went running out of the building and reached the lake. She saw him standing there, looking at it.

You lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith because you believed I'm everything I am. Because you loved me.

She started running towards him.

"Max!" she shouted "Max!"

Max looked at her and started running towards her too. And finally the reach and hug each other.

"Please Max, don't leave me here" she whispered in his ear. "please Max I love you, don't do this to me, please!"

"99... I have to go. I have to kill The Leader its my fate."

"Max my love, there is something I have to tell you, please don't leave me. Listen to me."

"I can't. Please understand me 99." Said Max, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he let go of her.

"Max, just listen!"

"I've got to go 99, I will be back for you."

"No! please listen first! Max, please!" She pleaded.

Max looked at her, her eyes red and big, her face red also. He had done this to her, he had made her suffer. He kissed her slowly. Their last kiss this would be, 99 thought.

Max gave her a final look and solomon smile before he vanished down the path.

"I am pregnant Max, and you are my kid's father" she whispered to the point where Max had been standing.

You gave me wings and made me fly. You touched my hair and I could touch the sky. I lost my faith you gave it back to me. You said no star was out of reach.

99 stood up from her chair and went to the kitchen to make some coffee as another memory came to her..

You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me, Maybe I don't know that much But I know this much is true, I was blessed because I was loved by you.

The CONTROL awards had passed and she was spending sometime with Dr Steele before she returned home. It was an early morning and she was sitting in the chair watching the beautiful garden, when the post came though. She took the letter and started reading.

Dear Ms. Smart,

It's our job to inform you that we just received some news from Mr. Maxwell Smart, he was killed in action fighting The leader, and he would be receiving an honor, it'll take place tomorrow at three in CONTROL, you will receive this for him, please attend.

You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me.

The ceremony was small yet sad. Max's agent number had been retired to him and she was given his agent's plark. and it now hangs in the wall in their empty apartment. Even Siegfried was there to pay his respects. She had been miserable since that moment. Before she received the news, she still had hope. But now it was all gone.

You lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith because you believed I'm everything I am. Because you loved me.

She was going to take care of her baby daughter or son all by herself, she didn't need any help if it wasn't Max the one helping. And she was going to let her little kid know Max's story.

You were always there for me. The tender wind that carried me. A light in the dark shining your love into my life. You've been my inspiration. Through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you.

The doorbell rang, and 99 stood up. She went slowly towards the door. Maybe it was Dr Steele or the Chief. Everyone at CONTROL had been affected my Max's death in some way different from the other. Much to everyone's surprise, they missed the bumbling spy. They visited her a lot. She opened the door, a man dressed in black stood there, staring at the floor.

You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me.

"May I help you sir?" she asked politely.

"is this Mrs Smart's Apartment?" asked the man, still looking at the floor.

99 gasped. This man could have had the spitting voice of Max. before recovering, in denial of that fact.

"Yes sir, I am Mrs Smart, in what may I help you?" she asked looking at the odd man.

The mad lifted his head. 99 gasped.

"Hey 99, I missed you."

"Max? How is this possible?"

"It's me 99, The leader couldn't get rid of me that easily. I told you I would come back." he smiled before throwing his arms around her.

"Oh Max I missed you so much I thought I would never see you again." she gushed falling into his arms as she hugged Max, and they crumpled to the ground with tears of love and joy dripping down their faces.

"Hey 99," he said.

"Yes?" She murmured, inhaling his scent again.

"Are, Are you a little bigger than the last time I saw you?" He frowned. She looked up to him, Blue eyes meeting brown.

"Max, I have to tell you something. You remember that I wanted to tell you something and you didn't let me?"

He looked down. "Yes." He whispered.

"I'm pregnant. You are going to be a father." She murmured again, her voice only slightly audible.

"Wha? I'm, I'm gonna be a daddy?'

99 didn't answer, but only squeezed a little hard.

You lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith because you believed. I'm everything I am because you loved me.

"I don't believe it… I can't believe it!" He exclaimed before pulling her in and kissed her passionately and full of love. 99 had never been so in love and filled with happiness.

Maxwell Smart was home, and they would be together for ever.

They linked arms and went to tell the world,

Max was back, baby.

Thank you guys so much for your amazing continued support, I loved writing these, and especially when awesome readers like you acknowledge them with your beautiful reviews that sometimes bring a tear to my eye.

THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES!


End file.
